


尾巴不说谎

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 14





	尾巴不说谎

RK800出厂的时候就有一个别的型号都没有的功能，他能看到别人的“尾巴”和“耳朵”。

“为什么会有这个功能呢？”他问阿曼妲。

“一个将测谎模块分析结果具象化的装置。”

“我知道，但是，为什么会是这样的表现形式呢？”

“我怎么知道，你应该去问卡姆斯基，RK系列的软体构架基础是他设计的。”阿曼妲显得有点不太耐烦，她强调说：“别去关注这些细节，你只需要专注于任务就好。康纳，你记住你是我们最优秀的仿生人，我们对你寄予了百分百的期望和信任。”

“好的，阿曼妲。”

他点点头，同时看着阿曼妲身后那条棕色的暹罗猫尾巴甩了甩。

他第一次看到安德森副队长的尾巴和耳朵，是在11月5日吉米酒吧。

那位人类警官不耐烦的朝他嚷嚷：“我自在得不得了……”

他说：“…滚远一点，不然我把你像啤酒罐子一样踩扁。”

与此同时，他头上的灰色的猫耳朵动了动，那条很多毛的大尾巴也啪嗒啪嗒的甩动着，尖尖的耳朵很威风的抖了抖，康纳觉得这帅气极了，如果不知道直到这只是个虚像的话，他差点都想动手摸上去。

然后…那只傲娇的大猫在喝完一杯双份威士忌以后，满足的摇晃着尾巴跟他一起出去了。

后来，康纳发现仿生人也会有尾巴。

那是在追捕卡拉的时候，废屋里那个叫雷夫的仿生人耳朵和尾巴抖得快晃出虚影了。

不过他最终还是没能追上那两个异常仿生人，因为安德森副队长不允许他穿越高速公路。

“我可不想为了维修你写报告！”

人类气呼呼的背着手转身走掉，灰白的大尾巴在身后甩来甩去，尾巴尖儿朝着康纳的方向晃了晃。

“明白，副队长。”

RK800点点头跟上去，同时，在心里悄悄的输入了一条：安德森副队长是只挪威森林猫。

这条记录他把它加密了藏起来，谁也看不到。

再后来，康纳看到了更多尾巴，比如那站台上拥抱着道别的情侣，他们念念不舍的捧着对方的脸，尾巴却在极力的避开跟对方碰在一起，还有屏幕上义正言辞发表演说的政治家，身后的尾巴正扭成妖娆的一团……

还有很多尾巴和耳朵是出现在仿生人身上，确切的说是在异常仿生人身上，他看到一个伪装成人类的异常仿生人正在接受警察的盘问，他看上去镇定自若，但尾巴却紧张得直直的竖了起来。

康纳觉得很有意思，不过他没去揭穿他，他的职责只是协助安德森副队长，以及找出耶利哥的所在，其他的他不需要管。

不知道我会不会有尾巴呢？

走过一片梧桐树的时候RK800突然冒出来一个念头，他偷偷看了看路边橱窗的玻璃…哦，我没有尾巴。

只有异常仿生人才有尾巴，我只是机器，机器是不会说谎的，所以我没有耳朵和尾巴。

他这样想着，突然觉得自己最先进的软体系统闪动了0.1秒。

渐渐的，康纳已经习惯了这个世界充满尾巴和耳朵，从这一点上来说，人类和仿生人其实没什么两样。

人类的尾巴和耳朵大多跟他们自己很像，比如那个讨厌的FBI有着老鼠一样猥琐的耳朵和长长的圆尾巴，富勒局长的耳朵跟他的脑袋一样，没有毛。而异常仿生人，他们的耳朵和尾巴就千奇百怪了，谁能想到呢，茶水间那个凶恶的仿生人，从耳朵和尾巴来看是一只金吉拉。

如果我有尾巴的话，不知道会是什么样子…康纳偷偷的想着，但是，他依旧从没看见过自己的尾巴。

除了自己之外，还有一个人，康纳也没看见过他的耳朵和尾巴，那就是卡姆斯基。

他一直在目不转睛的盯着卡姆斯基，但是自始至终，那个人类头上也没出现过尾巴和耳朵。

“这是当然的。”卡姆斯基先生懒洋洋的说，“我怎么可能让你看到我的尾巴和耳朵呢？”

“为了不让我发现您的欺骗行为？”

“欺骗？”卡姆斯基先生惊讶的说，“你怎么会这么认为呢？我设计这个功能，明明是为了让你看到人们的真心啊！”

“真心？”

康纳不懂了。

“等你也‘长出’尾巴和耳朵的那天，你就会明白了。”

但我并不是异常仿生人，我怎么会有耳朵和尾巴呢？

康纳想着，软体再次小小的不稳定了一下。

这一次，一些奇怪的代码流过他的处理器，他感受到了一种叫“失落”的情绪。

“哦？怎么？刚才没有开枪现在后悔了吧？你不是什么都‘任务最重要’吗？”

人类抱着手挑眉看向他，嘴角的歪出一抹嘲讽。

康纳垂下目光，看着那条温柔拍打着自己手背大尾巴，选择了不告诉副队长他感到失落的真正原因。

但他没想到的是，过了没几天，他就成了异常仿生人。

而且，他突然明白了卡姆斯基先生的话。

那天清晨的盖瑞汉堡餐车门口，人类警探抱着手等在那里，康纳向他走过去。

“好吧，麻烦的家伙，说吧这次又找我干什么？”

在给了他一个拥抱以后，人类脸上恢复了一如既往的不耐烦。

“是这样的，副队长，我没地方可去…我不能回模控生命，耶利哥也…住不下，所以，您可以收留我吗？我找到工作就搬走！”

RK800眨巴着可怜兮兮的眼睛看着人类，就好像他真的无家可归一样。

“开什么玩笑？你让我跟你这个仿生人住在一起？我家可没多余的房间！”

老警探哼哼唧唧的走向自己的车，见康纳还站在原地，又回过头不耐烦的招呼：“你腿坏了吗？走快点，先说好，我顶多让你住半个月！”

“好的！没问题！副队长！”

康纳微笑着大步跟了上去，不过他知道半个月后安德森副队长肯定不会将他赶出家门的，因为呀——

积水的倒影中，那只毛茸茸的大尾巴正温柔的跟仿生人身后的灰色尾巴纠缠在了一起！

你看，猫咪的尾巴总是不会说谎的。


End file.
